mi nueva familia
by Sumire2323
Summary: la vida puede llegar a ser muy trágica... sin un amigo en la vida, sin familia, siendo aterrado por los errores del pasado. solo busca una familia, solo busca compañía, e, inconscientemente la encuentra, pero... aceptémoslo, ningún final es feliz realmente... tarde o temprano todo se arruina. fanfic de Jeff the killer
1. prologo

Amiga de las creepypastas Cap. 1 prologo

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

**Bueno antes de comenzar, si ya se que pongo los comentarios al final del capitulo pero debo aclarar algo antes de que lean. Ahora el fic hablara mas de la historia de jeff, incluyendo todas sus creepypastas a excepción de la de jane vs jeff the killer porque pues por razones obvias no se podría porque en esa creepy muere y no me vengan con otras creepys porque… bueno diré las que se incluirán: jeff the killer (origen), jane the killer, homisidal liu, nina the killer, slenderman vs jeff the killer. Asip x elithekiller quien use su oc en la versión anterior del fic, todavía lo usaría pero necesitaría su permiso y no tengo forma de contactarla asi que si estas leyendo esto por favor dime TT-TT ok empecemos…**

(pov jeff)

¿Qué quien soy? Bueno… supongo que ya has de conocer mi historia, asi que no veo razón para volver a contarla. Pero lo que no sabrán es como termine… bueno, pues esta es la historia que no conocías, la historia de como termino mi vida y baya que es entretenida, pero también la historia de como volví a tener una familia.

/

(Pov jeff)

Era de noche, me encontraba en un edificio abandonado, bebiendo como de costumbre, a desir verdad mi vida es un coñaso, no he hecho nada mas que estar de maldito vagabundo desde mi última gran pelea, si, la de el flacucho, antes de esa pelea era glorioso cada asesinato, cada muerte era simplemente genial era divertido, me sentía como el gran jeff the killer, el asesino mas temido… pero, después de esa pela, después de estar cerca de la muerte y sobrevivir… vi lo que prácticamente era mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, y simplemente… ya nada fue igual. Ahora me encuentro sin motivos para vivir, matando nada mas para desquitarme ya no por diversión, antes la compañía de Nina era reconfortante, pero al final preferí estar solo y de bes en cuando la veo… lo malo es que desde que se entero que estoy en este estado no me deja en paz.

Nina: ¡HOLA!... ahh… no tienes remedio

Jeff: déjame… puedo cuidarme solo

Nina: pues en ese estado… yo creo que no

Jeff: si puedo ¬¬

Nina: no puedes ¬¬

Jeff: si puedo ¬¬

Nina: demuéstralo, intenta golpearme – me levante desganado, intente hacer lo que me dijo pero a fin de cuantas ella tenía razón y termino tirándome al suelo. - ¿ves?

Jeff: déjame en paz y lárgate… quiero estar solo

Nina: la verdad me pregunto que paso con tigo

Jeff: ¿?

Nina: me pregunto que fue lo que paso con la persona que admiraba… ¡¿Qué paso con el gran jeff the killer?! ¿Qué paso con…

Jeff: murió… simple y sencillamente

Nina: ¡NO ES SIERTO! ¡yo se que – involuntariamente, la silencie con un golpe, cayó al suelo mirándome entre asustada y extrañada, estaba furioso, pero… reaccione y no pude decir nada, quede en shock al verla con esa expresión de miedo Asia mi… ya no quería que me vieran con miedo… es la única persona que me queda…

Jeff: l-lo ciento … - no pude verla al rostro, así que solo me gira, tome una botella y me senté donde estaba antes de que llegara.

Nina: solo… solo piensa lo que te dije – se levantó para luego retirarse sin decir mas

Estaba frustrado, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de las miradas aterrorizadas de mi familia, de jane… de liu. Una ira y rencor me envolvieron y arroje la botella que tenia asiéndola estallar contra la pared. Si bien, no quería perder a nadie mas. Me levante y corrí dispuesto a alcanzar a Nina.

Salí del edificio, no la vi en ningún lugar cerca, de pronto alcance a ver una sombra a lo lejos y comencé a perseguirla, seguro era ella.

Jeff: Nina!... – la fui siguiendo por callejones - ¿por dónde se metió? – llegue a un callejón sin salida, si bien Nina se quería vengar por el golpe no era nada divertido- ya… no estoy para juegos – escuche como alguien se poso a unos metros detrás de mi, pensaría que era Nina, pero su presencia era diferente…

- conque tu… eres jeff the killer – una voz femenina distorsionada se iso sonar por el solitario callejón.

Gire para ver quien era… una joven de mas o menos mi edad, vestía unos shorts negros y una sudadera gris, pero esta tenía el cierre hasta la punta de la capucha y en la capucha tenia una sonrisa bordada al igual que unos grandes ojos… solo un pensamiento vino a mi mente ¡¿Cómo rayos puede ver?! Comenzó a desenfundar lo que parecía ser una espada… la verdad no recuerdo haberle echo nada a ella para que intentara matarme… amenos que…

Jeff: si te mando el anoréxico dile que no me este jodiendo y que el venga a por mi y con gusto le daré pelea – trate de razonar con ella pero enseguida me ataco, con suerte Nina apareció y detuvo el ataque

Nina: ¿bes como me necesitas? – dijo arrogante. La otra tipa dio unos pasos para atrás

- creo que no me has entendido… no vengo de parte de nadie… y tu no deberías entrometerte – dijo refiriéndose a Nina

Jeff: entonces no veo motivo por la pelea – saque mi cuchillo… mire a Nina quien solo me asintió

- digamos que busco… tu alma – me quede algo impactado por eso, pero esta se abalanzo contra nosotros y Nina saco una pequeña bomba de humo logrando asi nuestro escape….

/

Después de tanto correr paramos a afueras del bosque, apenas si podíamos respirar.

Nina: q…. quien… ¿Quién era esa… tipa? – dijo tratando de respirar

Jeff: n-no… no lo se…

Nina: pues se veía peligrosa… seguro no la conoces

Jeff: ¡¿Qué parte de no lo se no entiendes?!...

Nina: bueno dejando eso de lado… milagro que salieras de ahí

Jeff: te estaba siguiendo

Nina: no… yo te seguía a ti… jamás me fui del edificio

Jeff: pues creo que yo la seguí a ella en bes de a ti

Nina: y… ¿Por qué me seguís? O-o… ¿acaso querías disculparte? Owo

Jeff: no ¬¬U

Nina: awww que lendo ^-^ disculpa aceptada – se lanzó contra mi a abrasarme

Jeff: si si… ¿te puedes mover? Pesas mucho

Nina: Q-Q me dijiste gorda

Jeff: *facelpam* ¬¬

Nina: y… ¿ahora que piensas hacer?

Jeff: pues… creo que la envió el anoréxico

Nina: acaso no recuerdas que ella dijo que

Jeff: ¡no cuestiones mi memoria!

Nina: pero

Jeff: EH

Nina: ¬¬ nos va a matar sin razón alguna

Jeff: le puedo ganar otra bes

Nina: en primera, casi mueres, y en segunda, si no hubiera sido por el incendio te hubiera matado

Jeff: -3- yo gane y te callas

Nina: ahh… ¡hombres!... bueno hay te vez – giro con intensiones de retirarse pero enseguida la tome de su sudadera y la jale con migo al bosque – es una misión suicida Q-Q

Seguimos caminando por el bosque, no había señales de el tipo anoréxico. Fue tanto el tiempo caminando que pensé que como ya habían pasado un año desde nuestro ameno encuentro ya se había mudado a otro bosque.

Jeff: bueno… creo que ya no sigue aquí

Nina: sigo pensando que es una misión suicida

Jeff: seguro se fue a otro bosque

Nina: vamos a morir

Jeff: eso significa que…

Nina: moriremos TT-TT

Jeff: ¡EL BOSQUE ES NUESTRO!

Nina: morimos TT-TT

(pov nina)

Jeff empezó a brincar por todos lados, yo estaba mas que segura que moriríamos cuando dijera eso… pero no paso nada, como tengo entendido el sabe todo lo que pasa en su territorio asi que bueno… tal bes y sea cierto lo que dijo.

Nina: tal bes tengas razón

Jeff: ¡YEY! Sabes cuanto espere esto?! OWO – se veía bastante emocionado, como un niño pequeño… bueno… se quedo en principios de pubertad asi que no me sorprende que no haya madurado ¬¬

Nina: por lo visto mucho... pero no entiendo porque

Jeff: la ultima bes que estuve aquí vi una cabaña… - me sorprendía verlo emocionado, últimamente solo se la pasaba bebiendo y deprimido, de cierta forma me alegraba verlo asi

Nina: ¿Qué tiene la cabaña? O-o – me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme

Jeff: siempre quise vivir tranquilo en una ¡y ahora tengo la posibilidad de vivir tranquilo con… - su rostro animado se volvió uno básico, me soltó y luego me soltó para luego sentarse en el suelo, me senté junto a el – solo… espero poder vivir tranquilo por mis últimos días…

Nina: bueno… creo que no es mala idea, solo espero ser aceptada de bes en cuando xD

Jeff: ¿Qué dices? Sera solo mía -3-

Nina: si serás! – lo tome de la cabeza y comencé a frotar mi puño en su cráneo

/

(pov jeff)

Estábamos en camino a la cabaña que le había mencionado

Nina: oye… y si el sigue ahí… seguro esa es su cabaña … ¡¿Y SI BUELBE?

Jeff: sshhh!... que buena suerte nos das…

Nina: yo solo decía ^-^ - escuche boses a lo lejos, le tape la boca a Nina para poder escuchar mejor – MMMM!

Jeff: shh… ¿escuchas?

Caminamos hasta donde se escuchaban las boses. Efectivamente, llegamos a la cabaña donde se veían las luces prendidas, pero debo admitir que me dio un escalofrió al ver al anoréxico dentro de la cabaña… con mas personas

Nina: tenemos que irnos! Vamos a morir! – comenzó a exclamar

Jeff: pero… ¿Quiénes son esas personas? – seguí sin hacerle caso a lo que decía Nina y camine silenciosamente hasta la ventana de la cabaña.

Me sorprendí al ver lo que había. Se podía notar a barias personas sentadas en una mesa, comiendo y en la cabecera estaba el anoréxico… me quede sin habla

Nina: ya vimos ya nos vamos

Jeff: sshh…

Nina: vamos a morir! O-O – comenzó a agitarme desesperada, en un intento de quitármela de encima nos caímos asiendo un ruido estruendoso...

Nos quedamos paralizados al escuchar como se percataron de nuestra presencia y abrieron la puerta. Giramos lentamente la cabeza y… ahí estaba el… mirándonos con las manos cruzadas moviendo la cabeza negativamente, juro que esa fue la experiencia mas terrorífica de mi vida hasta que alguien nos noqueo a ambos.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado el inicio y descuiden… pronto vendrá la parte de kat xD**


	2. desorientado

Amiga de las creepypastas Cap.2

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>(pov jeff)<p>

Una fuerte luz me obligo a despertarme, poco a poco fui viendo con claridad, me levante de lo que parecía ser una cama, mire mi entorno, estaba dentro de una amplia habitación de madera oscura. Trate de buscar mi cuchillo el cual no estaba, busque cualquier objeto útil en el armario que había en la habitación y en el pequeño escritorio, pero no había nada, pero me comencé a preocupar por otra cosa… Nina.

Salí de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, había un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, a la mitad del pasillo habían unas escaleras, mire asía los lados y me dispuse a ir por las escaleras, pero una persona iba subiendo por estas y me vi obligado a meterme en otra habitación cercana, cerré la puerta y di varios pasos hacia atrás, pise un muñeco de goma el cual hizo mucho ruido, me gire solo para ver un cuarto infantil y una niñita despertándose. Esta iba a gritar pero le cubrí la boca antes de que lo hiciera.

- MMMMM!

Jeff: sshh…

- Sally? Estas despierta?

Alguien entro en la habitación, me escondí bajo la cama junto con la niñita la cual seguía cubriéndole la boca. La persona que había entrado en la habitación se fue, me relaje un poco ante eso pero la pequeña niña mordió mi mano logrando que la soltara

Sally: ¡AYUDA!

Enseguida la solté y Salí de bajo de la cama, corrí empujando a la persona que había entrado, corrí por el pasillo y en eso estaba Nina subiendo las escaleras, enseguida la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta la parte de abajo.

Jeff: tenemos que irnos!

Nina: oye ¡espera! - Cuando bajamos las escaleras Nina se detuvo y se soltó bruscamente

Jeff: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – la sujete nuevamente pero esta volvió a soltarse

Nina: ¡CALMATE PARESES UN LOCO!

Jeff: ¡¿que no bes dónde estamos?!

Nina: ¡déjame explicarte!

Slender: veo que ya despertaste

Se me erizo la piel de tan solo oírlo. Un extraño instinto de supervivencia izo que me lanzara contra el, pero enseguida fui sujetado de brazos y piernas, trate de soltarme como loco pero solo conseguí que me arrojaran asía las escaleras. Sin duda ese golpe me dejo quieto.

Nina: ¿ben? Les dije que se pondría como loco – veía todo borroso y no podía razonar bien

- creo que ya lo perdimos – dijo un ¿duende?

- creo que solo esta desorientado – esta bes fue una mujer de sudadera naranja

- ¿tu crees?- dijo un tipo negro de sudadera amarilla

Slender: creo que seria mejor si dejaran de hablar y se CALLARAN… -.-

Jeff: ¿Por qué el anoréxico tiene dos cabezas? – en definitiva no entendía nada

Me senté en las escaleras y mi sorpresa fue que el duende era una copia bizarra de link de zelda, la mujer era un hombre con mascara y el negro era alguien con pasamontañas… o y slender tiene una cabeza. Entre los que me rodeaban vi a Nina.

Jeff: alguien me puede decir que está pasando?

Nina: pues… digamos que no son tan mala gente ^-^

- como que "tan" mala? – dijo el tipo disfrazado de link

Nina: pues ya sabes… pues… emmm… matan… gente? ^-^U

- *facelpam*

Jeff: sigo sin entender ¬¬

Nina: bueno deja te los presento… el que esta vestido de du… digo link ^-^ se llama Ben, mi amigo el de la máscara se llama masky, su melliza xD se llama Hoody, la niña tierna de ahí es Sally, el tipo de las gafas naranjas es Tobby, el de la sudadera negra es Jack y el perro que se parece a ti es smile ^-^

Jeff: y desde cuando son tus amigos? ¬¬

Nina: desde hace una semana, dormiste todo ese tiempo

Jeff:¡¿EH?!

Nina: no es cierto XD solo dormiste una noche XD

Jeff: *facelpam*

Slender: bueno… ben vamos a hablar

Jeff: lo siento pero no confió en ti –pronto ya estaba siendo arrastrado hasta una oficina, o eso parecía ya que tenía muchos libros, un escritorio, una silla con rueditas y un sillón.

Slender: para ser sinceros yo tampoco confió en ti – se sentó en la silla con rueditas y supuse que debía sentarme en el pequeño sillón enfrente del escritorio

(slender pov)

Jeff: veo que has cambiado mucho desde nuestros últimos encuentros… ¿acaso ya te aguadaste? Abuelo? – subió los pies a mi escritorio lo cual me molesto un poco.

Slender: de eso quería hablar con tigo – con una pluma empuje sus pies tirándolos del escritorio

Jeff: ¿de qué te volviste más anciano?

Slender: ahh… digamos solo que me volví neutral para que no vengas CON TUS INFANTE… ahhh… control… infanterías

Jeff: huy que bipolar ¬u¬

Slender: ¬¬ … ok no te matare… bien, desde nuestro último encuentro…

Jeff: te volviste más anciano

Slender: UY YA NO TE SOPORTOOO!

(Normal pov)

Desde la sala se escuchaban múltiples golpes, cosas rompiéndose e insultos mientras que los presentes no sabían si preocuparse o seguir con sus actividades que de echo eran no hacer nada literalmente

Ben: ¿deberíamos preocuparnos? – pregunto a Tobby quien estaba jugando con el en la consola

Tobby: …. Na…

Unos minutos después se podía notar a Jeff lleno de incontables moretones y un filete en el ojo.

Slender: creo que ya podemos hablar más tranquilos ^-^ … si dices otra cosa te asesino ¬¬

Jeff: emmm… ^-^

Slender: bien… como te estaba diciendo, antes de nuestro último encuentro… me podrías considerar un completo monstruo insensible que solo quería estar solo

Jeff: ¬¬

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo hasta ora, sé que quedo algo cortito pero tengan paciencia les gustara el sig. O y sobre kat, descuiden pronto la verán como en el anterior fic. ^-<strong> esperen el sig cap: formando una familia <strong>


	3. formando una familia

mi nueva familia Cap.3 (hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que desia amiga de las creepypastas xD)

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>(flash pack slender)<strong>

**Ya había amanecido y las llamas que encendían el bosque se habían extinguido, debido a eso, tuve que ir a una parte más profunda del bosque ya que… a decir verdad preferí que los humanos se encargaran de apagar las llamas. Cuando volví fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrar a cierto psicópata todavía en mi bosque, estaba dispuesto a acabar con el pero… una pareja de humanos apareció, me oculte entre los árboles y observe como, a pesar de sus grabes heridas mato con ira a esa pareja con una ira anormal, curiosamente algo me dio la curiosidad de seguirlo y así lo hice. Me pareció extraño que volviera a donde fue nuestra anterior pelea, pensé que me buscaba en un arranque de ira para acabar con todo, pero solo se sentó frente a una tumba.**

**Jeff: liu… - fue un susurro que apenas pude escuchar.**

**Su mirada se veía bacía, con un toque de profunda melancolía, sus ojos que antes eran solo una pupila dilatada ahora eran de un profundo color azul (ayayay slender bien poeta xD) con el puño golpeo la lápida, a pesar de que su puño se bañara en sangre siguió golpeando esta bes el suelo.**

**Jeff: l-lo siento… lo siento… - de sus ojos empezaron a caer una lluvia de lágrimas - ¡¿PORQUE MALDITASEA?! ¡¿PORQUE?!... y-yo no quería… los extraño… no quiero estar solo… no me gusta la soledad… ¿Por qué vivir en soledad?... sin nadie**

**Esa pequeña escena me hizo comprender muchas cosas, me hizo comprender, todo este tiempo… solo buscaba alejar a la gente del bosque para estar solo… aunque no me guste la soledad eh preferido estar solo en bes de ser herido por los demás. Negué todo pensamiento y finalmente Salí de mi escondite, su cara fue de entre sorpresa y preocupación, lo tome por el cuello casi axficsiandolo.**

**Slender: LARGATE DE AQUÍ! Y NO BUELBAS! ¿ME OISTE? – logre ver preocupación en el, seguramente pensó que lo había visto lo cual era muy cierto.**

**Lo solté sin ningún cuidado, este solo se levantó y se retiró sin decir nada. Después de eso volví a mi solitaria pero enorme cabaña, extrañamente comencé a recorrerla, todo en silencio, en ese momento vino una idea a mi cabeza (diva: calva xD sumiré: urusai!... xD) son tantas las habitaciones que hay… como para una familia entera.**

**Y así pasaron dos semanas, pensando, reflexionando en lo que llevaba de mi demasiado aburrida vida, ese tipo tenía razón ¿Por qué vivir en soledad? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de una niña pequeña a juzgar por la voz chillona. Me asome y detrás de unos arbustos, se encontraba una pequeña niñita de no más d años, llorando abrasada de sus piernas, solo pude notar su largo cabello castaño enchinado y un vestidito rosa además de venir descalza y aparentemente llena de barro. Me hacer que más a verla, traía un pequeño osito aferrado a sus brazos, seguramente sería alguna pequeña perdida. Accidentalmente pise una rama la cual hizo eco por el lugar.**

**- q-q-q-q ui… ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! Q-Q – se levantó sorpresivamente ante el ruido, ahora la pude observar bien, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, se notaba inocencia en su rostro… ablando de su rostro, tenía una notoria herida en la cabeza de la cual escurría sangre.**

**Slender: … h-hola ^-^**

**- KYAAAAAAA! **

**Slender: ¬¬ … - se asustó al verme y esta solo se izó bolita en un arbusto. – descuida no te are daño – esta seguía sin confiar en mí, cuando me acerque a los arbustos ya no estaba, solo su pequeño osito todo maltratado.**

**Me pregunte ¿Cómo se fue tan rápido? Me lleve el osito y me senté en la sala… silenciosa, diría que el silencio es oro pero… debo decir que por primera bes en mucho tiempo me sentí solitario. Mire el osito que lo había dejado en la mesa de centro, entonces una idea me vino a la mente.**

**/**

**Seguramente la pequeña regresaría por su osito, entonces así tendría otra oportunidad. Espere por un buen rato en el mismo lugar donde me topé con ella, espere y espere, después de barias oras finalmente me di por vencido y que creen ¡ahí estaba!... control… control… relájate.. **

**Slender: *susurro* inhala… exhala… o-olle **

**- ¿eh?... KY – esta bes le tape la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero fue correspondido con una mordida - ¡¿Qué quieres?! Q-Q **

**Slender: anoche olvidaste esto… - de mi bolsillo saque su osito solo que esta bes ya estaba cosido y limpio. **

**Tomo el pequeño osito y una sonrisa se formó en su cara, eso me alegro de cierta forma.**

**- gracias señor…**

**Slender: llámame slender**

**- gracias slender- sama ^-^**

**Slender: ¿sama? .-. … bueno… y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**- m-e llamo Sally ^-^**

**Slender: más importante ¿Qué ase una pequeña niña como tu en un bosque como este? ¿acaso te perdiste? – escuche un sollozo y efectivamente estaba llorando**

**Sally: y-yo… no tengo a donde ir – se soltó en lágrimas para después sujetarse a mi pierna para seguir llorando, al principio me dio… como decirlo… ¿cosa? Que me abrazara… pero después sentí compasión**

**Slender: ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo galletas ^-^**

**Sally: si… snif… snif… **

**/**

**Ese día conocí a la pequeña que pronto se volvería prácticamente como mi hija, lo más raro es que al segundo día comprendí que esta pequeña trágicamente era una pobre alma en pena, esto sin duda me conmovió, las primeras semanas que estuve con ella no me conto lo que le había pasado hasta que un día simplemente me lo dijo, supongo que quería contárselo a alguien.**

**Este era uno de tantos días, me la pasaba divirtiéndome con Sally, ella ya tenía su propio cuarto lleno de peluches y cosas por el estilo, resulta que no es tan inocente como yo creía, de eso me entere cuando la encontré torturando a una persona pero bueno, nada de lo que deba preocuparme… creo o-o. **

**Mientras cocinaba en conjunto con Sally un rico pastel, alguien toco la puerta, lo cual era algo realmente y digo REALMENTE extraño. Al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a aquellos dos chicos que hace tiempo les había hecho la vida un fiasco, me sorprendía verlos, pensé que huirían o algo por el estilo, resulta que los había hecho mis tipo… ¿sirvientes? No eso suena muy feo. **

**Sally: ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Sally desde la puerta de la cocina, la mire a ella quien tenía puesto un mandil rosa, luego mire a los chicos quienes se llamaban masky y Hoody, bueno ha si los llamaba, estos me miraban un tanto extrañados. **

**Slender: ¿Qué?... – me mire a mí mismo… **

**Mi vergüenza no podía ser más grande, y es que me encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Sally (eh no mal piensen ¬¬). Simplemente serré la puerta y regrese esta bes como normalmente me veo.**

**Slender: cof cof… - al abrir la puerta me encontré con estos en un intento de no reírse – pasen**

**/**

**Después de que ellos volvieran, realmente me sentí pésimo al arruinarles las vidas que tenían, termine dándoles hacienda en mi casa, al principio les costó adaptarse a mi nuevo cambio de ser, ya que ellos me trataban como su jefe y ahora como su amigo pero ¡qué va! Mi vida va a mejor ahora.**

**Pero mi "familia" no se quedó a i, después nos encontramos con un tipo que desesperado quería quemar un cartucho, termine matándolo y masky y Hoody se quedaron con el cartucho ¡sorpresa! El cartucho estaba maldito y un niño duende salió de la pantalla, su nombre era ben y al igual que los demás se quedó en mi casa. Luego de eso Tobby, otro… digamos socio, volvió y termine dándole hacienda. Pero lo más extraño fue cuando un lunático sin ojos trato de comerse a Hoody, al final igual se quedó. Por ultimo nos encontramos a un perro sonriente llamado smile que se convirtió en parte de la familia.**

**Durante todos esos sucesos, debo decir que mi vida cambio por completo, y todo gracias a ese tipo que quien sabe que rayos habrá sido de él. (Desde aquí el fic es yaoí… na no es cierto XD ¡fuera yaoí! Ok si me gusta pero no pienso incluirlo en el fic ¬¬) **

**(fin flashback)**

Slender: bueno… con todo esto solo quería agradecerte por… - escuche un largo ronquido - ¡JODETE MALDITO NIÑATO!

(pov normal)

Ben: crees que ahora debamos preocuparnos?

Sally: … NA

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el cap xD y por si hay dudas LO DE EL YAOI ERA BROMA no se ara y nunca se ara ¬¬<p>

Diva: ¿Por qué? Q-Q

Sumiré: a mi no me gusta -3- asi que cállate y déjame hacer mi fic


	4. tristes memorias

Mi nueva familia cap. 4 conociendo a la tropa

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

Los personajes de creepypastas no me pertenecen, tampoco Karen quien es de su respectiva dueña karen1212, tanto mi oc como la historia son mías

* * *

><p>(Pov Jeff) (Un año después)<p>

Si se preguntan qué fue lo que paso pues simplemente acepte quedarme con ellos, al principio tarde en adaptarme, fueron muchas las veces que casi mato a Tobby y muchas las beses que casi le pido a zalgo revivir a Sally y a Ben para matarlos nueva mente. Al fin y al cabo, creo que encontré una nueva familia, oh y si se preguntan qué paso con la tipa rara que me ataco pues digamos que me hace visitas semanales tratando de asesinarme -.-… aparte según tengo entendido quiere asesinarnos a TODOS ojala mate a Tobby ¬¬ pero por el momento… no tenemos ni idea de quien sea o donde se encuentre y menos cuando aparecerá…

/

(Pov kat)

Profesora: les presento a su nueva compañera, espero que se lleven bien con ella… puedes pasar – véanme a mí, afuera de lo que sería mi presentación a una de mis barias clases del día donde tendré que presentarme… que coñaso, pero bueno no hay de otra.

Finalmente, entre a lo que sería mi clase de inglés…

Profesora: ¿no piensas presentarte?...

- ahhh… mi nombre es Katherine, tengo dieciséis años y me acabo de mudar…

Profesora: ¿es todo? Vamos… todos tenemos una historia

Kat: ¬¬ pues… me acabo de mudar por cuestiones personales, vivo sola y… creo que es todo ¿alguna pregunta? – al fondo del aula alguien levanto la mano y no tuve más que darle la palabra ¿desde cuándo tengo que darle la palabra a alguien? – si…

- ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?... dedujo que por tu forma de vestir eres…

Kat: no… nada de lo que piensen, yo simple mente soy yo…

Profesora: …. Bien… ¬¬ puedes tomar asiento

Me era bastante irritante el tener que hacer eso… ya es la quinta bes que lo hago y todavía no me acostumbro ¿Qué va? Mi vida es aburrida… solo la mayor parte. Me senté en el único lugar sin ocupar a medio salón.

Profesora: saquen su libro en la página 30, espero Katherine te pongas al corriente y no te atrases

Kat: solo kat… - susurre

/

Después de barias aburridas clases al fin llego la hora de receso, preferí darme un paseo por las instalaciones ya que por motivos obvios no conocía el lugar. Camine por los pasillos mirando un folleto con un supuesto croquis de las instalaciones el cual era notoria mente errónea.

Kat: se supone que debería estar en los baños… - escuche a alguien aproximarse a mí, justo antes de que esa persona se lanzara contra mí me hice un paso a la derecha escuchando un golpe sordo.

Seguí caminando pero me detuve al escuchar a más personas aproximarse, gire un poco la cabeza solo para ver que la persona que había dejado caer estaba siendo perseguida por otras personas. Bi como la tomaron de sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos verdes suplicando ayuda. Me gire eh intente seguir caminando pero escuche un golpe… trate de ignorarlo pero había algo que no me permitía dejarla sola, otro golpe, es un hecho, soy patética.

(Pov normal)

- te dijimos que no volvieras… ¡ahora aprenderás a respetarnos! (yo y mi imaginación….-. no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD)

Su puño estuvo a punto de estrellarse nuevamente contra el estómago de aquella pobre chica que era sostenida por otros dos. Pero, aquel golpe no llego, el puño fue detenido por una pálida mano.

Kat: ¿sabes que odio más aparte de que desperdicien la comida?...

- ¿eh? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! - el chico peli-café intento zafar su puño de su apresora, pero el agarre era lo suficiente fuerte para hacer eso imposible. El otro puño remato contra la chica pálida, este igual fue detenido

Kat: oh si… a personas ¡que se aprovechan de los más débiles! – una fuerte patada en el estómago fue lo que consiguió que el chico se quedara quieto en el suelo.

- tsk…

- ¡¿c-como has hecho eso?! – dijo otro de los que sostenían a la joven

Kat: ¿mm?... ¿ustedes también?

Simplemente vieron a su líder quien fue dejado fuera de combate en unos momentos, soltaron a la chica para luego irse con su líder.

Kat: ya decía yo… - miro a la joven quien se encontraba mirándola con ojos de salvadora

Miro a quien hace unos segundos se obligó a salvar, se incoó a su altura y le extendió la mano, un gesto no muy propio de ella. Ella solo correspondió el gesto y una bes se levantó, continua con su camino en busca del comedor.

- o-oye! Mi nombre es Karen! ¡G-gracias! – una bes su "salvadora estuvo lo bastante lejos, una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada se formó en sus labios.

/

(Pov kat)

Después de mi primer día en esa escuela me dispuse a ir a mi pequeño departamento. Después de pasar la recepción fui directo al elevador, primer piso… segundo piso… tercer piso… y cuarto y último piso, Salí del elevador para dirigirme a el ultimo apartamento. Finalmente entre después de pelearme con la cerradura… ¡dulce hogar!... aburrido hogar. El departamento no era muy grande, una mini y digo MINI sala, una cocina integral con comedor y un cuarto con un baño… no es mucho pero… algo es algo.

Camine por la sala hasta lo que sería mi cuarto, pesadamente me acosté en la cama, justo unos segundos después de recostarme una desquiciante alarma sonó anunciando que llegaría tarde a mi trabajo… una pequeña cafetería.

Salí no sin antes comer algo, camine por las calles de la ciudad, a esta hora (3:00 pm) el día era un poco ajetreado, no tanto como en la mañana pero igual era molesto tener que caminar entre tantas personas.

Finalmente llegue a una cafetería no muy grande ni muy pequeña, di un largo y cansado suspiro antes de entrar. En el recibidor se encontraba una de mis fastidiosas compañeras de trabajo, la hiperactiva y fastidiosa Laura.

Laura: ¡OLAAA! Espero y tengas muchas ganas de trabajar! ^-^

Kat: aja ¬¬

Entre a el área de empleados donde se encontraban los vestidores donde me puse mi patético uniforme de trabajo, un vestido un poco largo color rosa de mangas cortas, un delantal blanco, mi cabello sujeto y finalmente un estúpido gorrito de triangulo que apenas si se podía sostener en mi cabeza.

Después de cuatro horas de atender, preparar postres y hacer cuentas, finalmente Salí a las siete en punto, se me hizo extraño el que casi nadie anduviera en las calles a esta hora. Iría a descansar… pero primero iría a otro lugar.

/

(Jeff pov)

Estaba cansado, es bastante estresante tener que lidiar con esa pequeña mocosa que debo decir ¡no es nada inocente! Tenía que des estresarme así que Salí a desquitar mi enojo. Llegue a una pequeña casa, no fue muy difícil entrar por la ventana. Pronto me encontré en un largo pasillo con 5 puertas, primera puerta un baño, segunda puerta una oficina, tercera puerta… al abrir la puerta, una tenue luz del pasillo entro a la habitación y, ahí se encontraba un pequeño de no más de 12 años durmiendo plácidamente en su cama… pero esa imagen… se parecía a…

En un instante me comencé a sentir extraño… gire mi cabeza a la izquierda donde había un espejo… e-era yo… pero me notaba más joven, de mis mejillas escurría sangre, podía sentir el arder de estas como si me acabase de hacer las heridas, mis ojos ardían, mis parpados se veían terribles como cuando recién los queme… mi ropa… estaba llena de sangre, mis manos igual… sangre fresca.

- Jeff…? – esa voz…

Gire mi rostro y ahí… alumbrado por la tenue luz del pasillo

Jeff: … ¿l-liu?

Trate de acercarme… pero este, al verme se horrorizo, esa expresión que tanto amo, ahora era una herida profunda, la odiaba, no la quería ver… no en él. Trate de hablar, decirle que no temiera, que no le haría nada… pero simplemente mi cuerpo no respondía. Trato de gritar, pero mi cuerpo se movió antes de que lo hiciera, sin que yo quisiese. Mi peso sobre las sabanas impedía que se moviera, (ok… no quiero arruinar el momento pero eso se escucha medio yaoí xD)

No quería, luchaba por detenerme, pero simplemente no podía… gritaba internamente, podía sentir lo salado de mis lágrimas arder en mis quemados parpados. Sin que pudiese hacer algo saque mi cuchillo de mi sudadera… lentamente fui acercando mi cuchillo… estuve a segundos de hundirlo entre sus costillas cuando un golpe me saco volando de ahí, internamente sonreí ante tal acto.

El golpe me dejo aturdido, cuando logre enfocar mi vista, lo que antes era liu ahora era solo un niño asustado pelinegro siendo abrasado por su madre, al lado de ellos estaba su padre con un bate apunto de golpearme nuevamente. Rápidamente esquive el golpe, trato de golpearme otra bes pero detuve el bate con mis manos quedando cara a cara con el padre… un recuerdo llego a mi mente en ese momento… podía ver a mi padre con una expresión entre aterrada y furiosa… no podía, no quería ver esa expresión… un nuevo golpe me devolvió a la realidad, esta bes salte por la ventana, la policía ya había llegado y no me quedo otra más que correr… correr por una vida que no estaba seguro si quería salvar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí el cap. 4 de este renovado fic xD… baya, ahora en lo que me voy a enfocar mas es, si no se han dado cuenta, en la trágica historia de Jeff, bueno aclarando esto quiero decir que la razón por la que se me hace un personaje de cierta forma admirable es por su historia compleja y en este fic verán mi forma de ver su historia… con un poco de drogadicción de parte mía xD na no es cierto… bueno ¡SAYONARA!<p> 


	5. Parque smile

Mi nueva familia cap. 5

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

Los personajes de creepypastas no me pertenecen, tampoco Karen quien es de su respectiva dueña karen1212, tanto mi oc como la historia son mías

* * *

><p>(Pov Jeff)<p>

Seguí corriendo por un largo rato, estaba seguro de que la policía ya no me seguía… pero aun así, seguía corriendo, a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de lo que había pasado, solo fue una maldita ilusión… pero, se vio tan real. Pronto mis piernas imploraban descansar y sin darme cuenta, termine tirado en el piso, me tome mi tiempo para normalizar mi respiración, no podía dejar de pensar en es escena, en su rostro lleno de horror asía a mi… pero, debía olvidar eso, así que, con trabajo me sostuve de pie, mire mi alrededor… no se en que momento había llegado a la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad. Desde ahí se podía contemplar un millar de luces provenientes de la ciudad. Seguro me han de estar buscando por toda la ciudad así que no sería buena idea volver en estos momentos.

Desvié mi camino por los árboles que rodeaban la carretera, esta parte del bosque no la conocía, en efecto, solo conocía alrededor de la cabaña de slender. Seguí caminando por otro largo rato, seguramente ya debían rondar las nueve u ocho de la noche. En esta parte del bosque, no había luz que contaminara la vista y se podían contemplar las estrellas, quede tan sumido en la vista que no me di cuenta de unas piedras que pronto me hicieron caer.

Jeff: tsk… - Mi cara se había estrellado contra el pavimento… esperen…

Ahora que lo pienso, no debería haber pavimento en el bosque, me levante y para mi sorpresa era un camino oculto entre la tierra y las hojas de los árboles. Mi curiosidad era muy grande así que comencé a seguirlo. Pronto me encontré frente a un, no muy amplio estacionamiento "parque de diversiones SMILE" decía un enorme letrero en la entrada del ya mencionado parque. Se me hizo bastante atractivo el hecho de que hubiera un parque abandonado en el bosque.

Sin pensármelo dos beses entre saltando las casetas, una bes dentro, me di cuenta de que no era muy grande, tenía los típicos juegos, un carrusel, la rueda de la fortuna, entre otros simples juegos como las ferias improvisadas que se elaboran en calles por cualquier celebración. Pase por algunas casillas, algunas todavía tenían los juguetes y todo… como si un día simplemente su hubieran ido y nunca regresado.

De detuve en la típica casilla que no puede faltar, la de tiro al blanco. Tome uno de los pequeños rifles que había en el suelo, jale el gatillo despreocupado y ¡sorpresa! Todavía serbia. Mire los pequeños objetos que había en el estante al fondo de la casilla, no me lo pensé dos beses y comencé a dispararle a los pequeños muñequitos. Debo decir que hace mucho que no me divertía… inconscientemente mire a la derecha y… ahí estaba… liu…

Pronto todo el viejo parque se convirtió en uno lleno de personas, los juegos ya no estaban oxidados y estaban en funcionamiento…

Liu: eh mira… que le eh dado a todos sin equivocarme

Me quedé atónito, ¿Cómo era esto posible? Estuve a punto de decirle algo pero unos pasos me hicieron volver a la realidad. Todo el lugar volvió a como era antes, los pasos se escucharon más cerca y no me quedo otra más que esconderme dentro de la casilla, me asome cuidadosamente y vi a lo que parecía ser una joven… ¿Qué aria alguien normal aquí? Espere a que pasara para poder retirarme sin que se diera cuenta, cuando paso la casilla retrocedí un poco. ¡CRASH! El maldito estante se derrumbó.

- ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! – mierda… se dio cuenta

No quería causar problemas y no estaba de humor para asesinarla así que cambie a como era antes de volverme literalmente loco, estaba a punto de salir pero recordé que mi sudadera estaba llena de sangre así que no me quedo de otra más que quitármela, quedándome con una playera negra.

- ¡te advierto! ¡Sal de ahí o…

Jeff: si, si... ya entendí – Salí de mi escondite alzando mis manos como si me estuvieran arrestando.

Mire a la persona que se encontraba delante mío, en efecto, era una joven de más o menos mi edad, sostenía una vara, la mire con más detenimiento, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, su pelo era de un color negro y su tez bastante blanca.

- ¿Quién eres…? – su vos era un toque de seriedad y serenidad.

Jeff: soy… Jeffrey

- ¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar? – seguía sin soltar la vara, eso me alarmaba un poco

Jeff: en primera, suelta eso que me pones de nervios… y en segunda… no tengo ni puta idea – con desconfianza finalmente bajo la vara sin soltarla

- tal parece que ya no es solo mío este lugar…

Jeff: no pensaba quedarme con este lugar pero… - cuando vi ya estaba caminando devuelta asía el parque ignorándome completamente – o- oye!

- que quieres?

Jeff: no me has dicho tu nombre…

- Katherine…

/

Desperté por la hostigosa alarma de mi despertador. Lo apague enseguida dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero alguien abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Sally: tsk… ¡hey flojo! ¡ya levántate! – salto arriba de la cama sobre mi espalda sacándome todo el aire. - ¡levántate! – siguió saltando sobre mi

Jeff: ¡ya entendí! ¡Quítate maldita mocosa!

Sally: bien… ya está el desayuno ^-^ solo venía a decirte eso ^-^ - se bajó de mí y salió por la puerta

Jeff: … maldita mocosa -.-

Después de vestirme (ña pónganle la ropa que quieran ¬¬ no estoy para esas cosas… solo que es raro que lleve la misma ropa ¿no?) baje a ver que había de desayunar. Al parecer todavía nadie despertaba y había una montaña de panqueques servidos en la mesa además de que slender estaba haciendo no sé qué.

Jeff: sería una lástima que alguien se los comiera O¬O – estuve a centímetros de siquiera toar uno cuando

Slender: ni se te ocurra ¬¬

Jeff: ^-^ ¿Qué de que o qué?

Slender: advertido ¬¬

Ben: *bostezo* ¿ya queriendo robarte la comida de todos tan temprano? -.- - al comedor entro un somnoliento ben con cara de haberse drogado toda la noche

Jeff: no exactamente

Masky: -.- *bostezo* que sueño… ¡miren waffles! :D

Slender: ¡NO TOUCH!

Masky: TT-TT

Hoody: XD jejeje…

Masky: ¬¬

Hoody: ok me callo -.-

Tobby: ¿Qué hay par de tortolos? – seguido de eso comenzó a frotar su puño contra la cabeza de Hoody

Jack: tan temprano y ya molestándose?

Nina: ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS! :D – dijo energéticamente

Ben: ¡¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes energías?! O-O

Nina: a saber ^-^

Jeff: a saber… tú lo has dicho

Después de comer algo tome mis cosas y me fui antes de llegar tarde a clases bueno no es que me importara… se preguntaran ¿yo en la escuela? Pues es una larga historia… que no contare por lo larga que es claramente, solo diré que llegamos a los límites de la paciencia de mi amigo el flacucho.

(Pov kat)

Ahora me encontraba corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases, anoche no había dormido mucho, me quede más oras que lo normal en ese mi lugar bueno… ya no tan secreto. Desde hace tiempo que lo había encontrado y debo decir que, es un lugar muy tranquilo y bien escondido. Llegue a la escuela pero faltaba menos de un minuto para que empezará la clase, no me quedo de otra, espere a que casi no hubiera nadie y comencé a correr rápidamente, no es que me importaran las clases pero, no quería meterme en problemas, no estoy de ganas para esas cosas. Apenas Salí de mis pensamientos y una persona se atravesó en mi camino, no me dio ni tiempo de razonarlo cuando termine en el suelo y mis libretas esparcidas por el suelo.

Kat: tsk…

- ¡EH FIJATE POR DONDE BAS IMBE…!... sil… - frente a mi estaba la persona con a que me había topado anoche, ahora que era de día lo podía ver mejor. Su cabello era un café muy claro, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su piel era aparentemente normal.

comencé a recoger mis cosas rápidamente puesto a que las clases estaban por comenzar, sin pedírselo, comenzó a ayudarme, pero en unos momentos apareció una joven de cabello negro y un mechón rosa que se lo llevo arrastrando.

- ¿tú que hacías?... llegaremos tarde

- como si me interesara…

Me quede observando cómo era arrastrado, de alguna forma se me hacía familiar… sus facciones de la cara eran como… ¡na! Es solo una coincidencia. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una persona detrás de mí.

Karen: ¿encontraste el comedor? ^-^ - dijo de forma amigable

Kat: si… - en ese momento sonó la campana, estaba a punto de ir asía la clase pero me sostuvo el brazo

Karen: historia… nos toca juntas, el profesor créeme que no nos dejara pasar

Kat: gracias por el dato… - suspire pesadamente –

Karen: ¿Qué aremos esta hora…?

Kat: ¿aremos?

Karen: mmm… ¡ya se! – volvió a tomar mi brazo y me encamino a un lugar del instituto.

Llegamos a un jardín un poco oculto, era más bien un invernadero, lleno de flores… me quede contemplando el lugar unos segundos, Karen solo sonreía, del otro lado localice a otra persona, veo que no es exclusivo este lugar.

Karen: baya… saltándote las clases de nuevo ¿eh Jordán? - era un joven poco alto de cabello negro y ojos azules.

(Eh aquí otro oc mío, no lo conocían pero ahora si ^-^… quiero aclarar que el nombre lo saque de un libro que leí y… bueno si leyeron el libro sabrán algunas cosas de porque el nombre XD el libro se llama "Asylum" de la escritora mándele roux bueno… mejor no los entretengo más :P oh y así no es en realidad el oc solo que lo intente hacer normalito y nada mas así se me ocurrió XC)

- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo en un tono amigable

Karen: Katherine te presento a Jordán, Jordán te presento a Katherine ^-^

Jordán: ola ^-^ - dijo estirando la mano

Kat: ola ¬¬ - le di la mano

Jordán: veo que no eres muy habladora… curioso, Karen habla como – en eso Karen le tapó la boca

Karen: no es cierto ^-^como crees

No la pasamos toda la ora de historia ablando de cualquier cosa, desde hace mucho no había conversado tanto con alguien, son buenas personas, por lo que me contaron igual se acaban de mudar un poco antes que yo, Karen puede llegar a ser algo bipolar pero cae muy bien, y Jordán es muy amigable, le gusta mucho la música de echo canta, además de ser muy bromista. Cuando la hora termino teníamos que ir a clases, nos tocaba en diferentes.

Karen: vale, te vemos en receso ¿no?

Kat: si, hasta luego – me retire pero ellos se quedaron.

(Pov normal)

Karen: lastima… me cae bien

Jordán: vamos… no querrás meterte en problemas

Karen: descuida…

*suena el teléfono de Karen*

- todo va de acuerdo al plan? – s escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

Karen: si descuida… creo ya nos tiene confianza

- no te fíes, que esta no es tanto de fiar

Karen: entonces porque es parte del plan?

- eso no te corresponde a ti… solo sigue las instrucciones, y oh… invítenla a algún lado, que confié un poco al menos en ustedes

Karen: entendido

(Del otro lado de la line)

- bien – cuelga

- y… ¿Cómo les va? – dijo una figura masculina al fondo de aquel callejón oscuro

- bien… pronto les tendrá confianza…

- bueno… pobres idiotas, no saben que les espera con esa tipa

* * *

><p>TADAAAAAAAAAA! Ok no -.- ya sé que eh tardado y prometí subir continuamente, pero, bueno, ya tenía el cap., pero me salió muy corto y quise alargarlo pero, por situaciones personales no eh estado de… humor?... bueno ustedes entienden, y no podía escribir, y ¿quieren que no me tarde y los capítulos sean una mierda o que me tarde de bes en cuando pero que estén "bien"? no sé cómo clasifiquen el fic :,D bueno, espero no demorar y si demoro es porque la de historia me mando citatorio y me quitaron la contraseña de la pc :,D<p> 


	6. castigo igual a alitas de pollo

Mi nueva familia cap. 6

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

Los personajes de creepypastas no me pertenecen, tampoco Karen quien es de su respectiva dueña karen1212, tanto mi oc como la historia son mías

* * *

><p>(Pov Jeff)<p>

Después de barias horas de aburridas clases finalmente llegó la hora de receso, la anterior clase no me había tocado con nadie que conociera así que me quede de ver en el comedor con Nina y los demás. Caminaba tranquilamente, era extrañamente cansado, aburrido y calmado a la bes, aburrido… ¿de qué? A saber, tal bes de la vida misma. No me dieron ganas de ir al comedor, mi hambre se había esfumado así que preferí ir a un lugar donde nadie estuviera, simplemente quería estar solo. Llegue a una parte del instituto en la que estaba lleno de pasto, pero para mí mala suerte, había barias personas sentadas en el pasto ¡vaya suerte la mía! Divise un lugar en el que no había personas alrededor, no lo pensé mucho y fui asía haya. Me recosté bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tranquilidad…

- ¡eh! ¡Cuidado! – no pude ni reaccionar cuando un Frizzbee termino estampado en mi cara.

(Pov kat)

Había quedado de ver a mis dos nuevos "amigos" en receso, la verdad no pusimos bien claro dónde pero… ahora que lo pienso, que rara la vida. Yo adiando a el 99.999 infinito periódico de la población mundial y tal parece que ya tengo "amigos"… ¡que contradictoria es la vida! Pero dudo mucho que…

- ¡eh! ¡Cuidado! – dijo una voz femenina

Al instante detuve el Frizzbee que iba en dirección mía, si algo no había mencionado es que fácilmente me enojaba, y sí que lo estaba, sin pensarlo dos beses arroje el Frizzbee asía los que lo habían arrojado, pero… no fue a ellos si no a una persona recostada bajo un árbol la que recibió el golpe.

(Pov Jeff)

Jeff: ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA A LANSADO ESO?! – mi ira había llegado al tope Todos señalaron a nada más y nada menos que la misma persona del parque abandonado, y con quien me había tropezado esta mañana… que pequeño el mundo es ¿no?

Kat: pero si la chusma… - dijo sarcástica - bueno… lo siento, no era mi intensión

Jeff: *tic en el ojo*… ¡¿no era tu intensión?!... ¡ ¿no era tu intensión?! ¡NO BA A CER MI INTENSION PONER MI PUÑO EN TU CARA!

Tim (masky): wow… tranquilo – dijo poniéndose en medio con aire de tratar de calmarme – recuerda que a las mujeres no se les pega…

Ben: ¬¬ ¿enserio?

Tim: ^-^U si… ¿no?

Kat: anda… que si quieres pelea te daré pelea… - en su tono de voz podía notar que trataba de provocarme

Jeff: ¡¿BEN?! (No se refiere a ben si es lo que piensan XD)

Ben: ¿Qué? o-o

Jeff: ¡no tu no!... imbécil

Ben: ¡ahora la llevas contra mi ¿no?!

Jeff: *facelpam*… si… duende

Ben: ja… tras vestí

Jeff: ¡¿COMO?!

Kat: …

Brian (Hoody): ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Se puso en medio impidiendo el golpe que le iba a dar a ben, recibiendo el, el impacto – mejor me callo Q-Q

*silbato* (mis súper efectos de sonido QuQ)

El sonido de un silbato rápidamente me dejo casi sordo lastimando mis oídos obligándome a cubrirlos. La profesora de educación física había llegado a arruinar el día.

-profesora EDF: baya, baya… yo me encargare de ustedes…. Problemáticos…

/

Después de regaños y que es mala la violencia y la drogadicta de la psicóloga de la escuela, terminamos después de clases dando vueltas corriendo alrededor del patio. Estábamos masky enojado porque el solo quería solucionar las cosas, Hoody quejándose porque no tuvo nada que ver, ben a regañadientes susurrando maldiciones que no entendía debido a que estaban en inglés, por ultimo yo y la otra tipa la cual corría como si nada… oh y Nina que por razones que desconozco se metió en el problema y ahora se encontraba corriendo energéticamente.

Nina: ¡eh chicos! ¡Se quedan atrás! – teníamos que dar 20 vueltas y Nina ya llevaba como 50 y seguía corriendo…

Profesora: O-o…

Todos terminamos las 20 vueltas, todos agotados, sudorosos y apenas odiamos respirar… bueno, Nina seguía con energía de otras 50 vueltas.

Profesora: bien… espero hayan aprendido la lección

Ben: ¡¿Cuál lección?!... correr como locos no nos hace…

Profesora: te enseña a que si sigues hablando darás 50 vueltas…

Ben: ¬¬…. – comenzó a decir cosas de nuevo entre dientes

Tim: bueno!... Jeff invita las alitas

Jeff: ¡¿WATH?!

Ben: oye yo soy el que habla en ingles

Jeff: *facelpam*

Bueno, no era que no me costara mucho pagarlas, pero luego se las cobraría. Estaba a punto de salir con los demás pero vi a la que anteriormente me había lanzado el Frizzbee, se sentó en el pasto.

Jeff: ¡hey tú! – Solo se limitó a voltear - ¿no quieres venir?

Tim/Hoody/Nina/ben: ¡¿EHH?!...

Ben: ¿estás de acuerdo con que ella nos metió en este lio? – solo levante los hombros

Kat: me da igual… yo me largo – se levantó decidida a irse

/

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos sentados en una mesa en una tienda de comida rápida esperando a que tomen nuestra orden, si algo se notaba era el ambiente tenso en el lugar.

Nina: conque… te llamas Katherine ¿eh?

Kat: si… conque tú te llamas Nina ¿eh?

Nina: ¬¬ …. *Benita*

- buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?... – dijo una joven vestida con el uniforme del restaurante.

Tim: ¡yo quiero tres órdenes de alitas!

Nina: yo dos

Ben: una…

Hoody: igual una…

Tim: no… pues que apetito el suyo

Jeff: tanto correr me abrió el apetito… igual tres

Kat: yo quiero cinco… - masky escupió el agua que nos habían dado como cortesía del restaurante, ben quedo todo bañado, y baya que ella tenía apetito. – y-yo las pagare ¬/¬

(Pov normal)

Tim: wow… veo que alguien tiene hambre… - (digamos que cada orden tiene muchas alitas XD) – y me creía un tragón XD

Jeff: ¿así? Yo quiero seis

Kat: ¿es un reto?... yo quiero ocho ¬u¬

Jeff: ja… yo quiero nueve ¬u¬

Kat: ¡pues yo quiero diez! – s

Jeff: ¡pues yo igual!

Kat: ¡es un reto!

La mesera se quedó algo impresionada, pero a sus adentros se le hacia una locura. Como vio que iba enserio se fue a pedir las ordenes siempre viendo si en realidad era una broma y en un momento le dirían que no era cierto, pero eso no paso. Después de un rato llegaron las órdenes, los demás clientes se quedaron algo impresionados al ver la cantidad de órdenes para la mesa de solo 6.

/

(Pov kat) (Soy un asco en pov normal :,D)

No se cómo paso, pero ahora me llevaba bien con los que hace unas horas me miraban con cierto odio. Vaya, creo que esta ciudad no será tan aburrida como las otras. Mire mi reloj y ya era hora de irme, debía apurarme a tratar unos asuntos con unas personas.

Tim: jajaja! Hubieran visto como vomitaba Jeff… jajajaja!

Jeff: ja, ja, ja… que gracioso

Nina: baya, creí que eras de boca pequeña…

Ben: estuvo genial, bueno que traíamos cámara XD

Hoody: fue asqueroso -.-

Tim: puedo creer que vomitaste en la octava orden y kat en la décima… XD esto ira al álbum

Jeff: bueno… fue divertido… pero me deben mucho dinero que esas alitas no me salieron gratis ¬¬

Kat: me tengo que ir… fue un gusto estar con ustedes

Nina: igual, espero nos veamos otra bes… oh espera, vamos en el mismo instituto XD

/

Estaba esperando en un callejón bastante solitario y oscuro, solo se desprendía un mínimo de luz del cigarrillo que llevaba en mis manos (SI, FUMA ¡¿Y QUE?!) seguí esperando por un buen rato, contemplando la oscuridad. No fue hasta que unas presencias interrumpieron la tranquila noche, tire lo que quedaba del cigarrillo para luego subir el cierre de mi capucha.

- oh! Vamos… sabemos quién eres exactamente – dijo una voz femenina

Kat: la costumbre…

- pero su tu cara es muy bonita – dijo una voz masculina y arrogante, estuvo a punto de siquiera acercar su mano a mi cara cuando la sostuve – lástima que tu humor no…

Kat: a lo que vinieron… dejemos esto bien claro, ¡yo no trabajo para ustedes y no pienso hacerles favores!

- tsk – se soltó de mi agarre y me tomo del cuello, me comenzó a costar trabajo respirar, y el hecho de que estuviera cubierta con la capucha no ayudaba mucho a mi caso

- eh… déjala, de todos modos ya sabe quién manda… - finalmente me soltó dejándome caer bruscamente.

Kat: y… ¿para que vinieron exactamente?

- bueno, a pesar de que no eres de nuestra confianza…

- queremos que lleves un paquetito…

Kat: …

* * *

><p>Hola! XD bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido cap. este tiempo, y para bien o mal… xD me acabo de mudar, así que todavía no estoy bien instalada y seguramente cuando lean esto ya tendré varios capítulos escritos XD creo… así que solo me queda disculparme y… bueno, de echo yo no tengo fechas exactas para subir capa sí que no molesten XD na, no es cierto, pero bueno, no voy a poner fechas predeterminadas porque en ese caso, sería más como obligación mía subir capítulos y yo lo ago. principalmente por entretenimiento propio… si, ¡SI! Me encanta escribir y no para que complacerlos precisamente muajaja… ok no, XD pero bueno aun así me emociona y me alegra mucho que les guste.<p>

ok ok... perdón por tardar, en este tiempo tenia planeado hacer muchos caps pero con los exámenes y luego que los fines de semana me quedo con mi padre y no tengo donde escribir y mi memoria desaparesio y que mi madre no me deja quedarme en la casa sola... TT-TT bueno en bacasiones de diciembre no podre subir capítulos ya que creo que me quedare con mi padre y pos tratare de comprar una ub y hacer muchos capítulos :3 oh y estare tratando de mejorar mi forma de narrar Q-Q siento que el cap no quedo muy bien -.-


	7. matenme

HOLA! Bueno ya se ya se lo que dirán… "¡¿TANTO TIEMPO PARA UN JODIDO AVISO?!" pues si…. Bueno si los entiendo a mi también me caga eso -.- … así que bueno, vale no todo es para mal, la razón por la que no he subido capítulos (aunque había dicho por la página de face que no iba a subir hasta regreso de vacaciones) es porque, bueno, dije, ¡na! Mejor si subo capítulos durante las vacaciones… pero, me mude y bueno, soy feliz con el vecinitum porque apenas vamos a poner línea XD así que se podría decir que nada me impide subir caps., ¡ero! Ahí está la cosa, donde ahora se encuentra la pc pues prácticamente es un lugar donde medio mundo puede ver lo que jodidos ago. y pues… de por si por mis desvaríos mentales me siento observada día y noche pues ahora sumado a eso pues no tengo inspiración me molesto me pongo eufórica es algo así de gritar a la nada y decir ¡coño déjenme en paz! Pero bueno dudo que con eso deje de sentirme observada -.- así que bueno… subo caps. Hasta nuevo aviso, no creo tardar tanto…


End file.
